Rubato
by lenniemoo
Summary: Izaya's a reputed playboy at his University, but in the end it's all a lie. All he wants is Heiwajima Shizuo. Based off of Mujihi na Otoko
1. 1

**Author's Note: **Please read and review yo~! Long time no see ! I've been lurking around but not writing anything. So, I chose this title with some difficulty, because I felt like Shizuo and Izaya's relationship in this fic would be someone like Rubato, in a song. Even though nothing is written on a music sheet, a player can speed up or slow down according to the mood. You can make anything out of it. Use your imagination.

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a rabid fangirl who has better things to do than sit at home and write and read arduous fanfictions but I just don't do them. I don't own anything :-l

* * *

"Er… May I sit here?" A boy who was sweating profusely pointed to the only empty seat in the classroom beside Izaya.

"Yeah. Just take a seat." He frowned.

_Don't worry. You're totally not my type with that haircut of yours._

It was never much fun.

Being silently spoken about was never pleasant.

Hearing false rumors were never great either, and what infuriated Izaya the most was that he had no say and no power to control it.

_Somehow, _during his second year in University, the rumour of Izaya being the "guy who could seduce anyone" had spread to every single member of the student body.

Under another case, Izaya would not care at all.

But this time, it was different.

He rested his hand against his chin and stared gloomily at one particular blonde's back.

_Shizuo Heiwajima_.

He remembers being paired up with him for an econ project once.

"_Let me get this straight flea. I have no interest in working with you. But since I have no choice, we're going to split this half and half."_

Izaya remembers clearly what he means.

"_I hate you."_

The rejection was a huge blow to him, and he slowly accepted that his feelings for the boy were obviously, unrequited.

Everyday was the same.

The routine had to end.

"Tadaima." Izaya mutters as he kicks off his shoes.

"Okaeri!" Kururi and Mairu sing from the kitchen.

It was late, because Izaya had taken an extra night course. He had grudgingly told his sisters, that he took this course in order to catch up with Shizuo next year, as he did not take an Advanced Placement course while he was in high school.

His desperate struggles to get close were futile. Izaya felt as if he were climbing an escalator that was moving down.

His sisters had always cheered him on though, and it had always somewhat lifted him up.

"_I hate myself."_ He grumbled under his breath.

The smell of miso soup and noodles wafted towards his nose and he grinned mischievously. Izaya was glad that he had dropped a hint the night before on what he wanted to eat for dinner the next day.

He loved coming home to a warm house with his sisters cooking and nothing to worry about, like Heiwajima Shizuo. He silently grinds his teeth thinking about it.

"How was school?" Kururi poked her head from beneath the curtains with a frilly apron.

"The same old." He sighed.

"Any progress with Heiwajima?" She smiles.

"What do you think?" He glares at her and Kururi laughs.

"Onii-san! Cheer up!" Kururi clapped her hands and left the kitchen to grab his shoulders and whisper in his ear.

"I've got something to tell you, that will definitely cheer you up."

"What…" Izaya cocks an eyebrow.

"_Listen, Nii-san. Mairu… got a boyfriend."_

Izaya nearly laughed.

"Mairu?" He was truly shocked. "I'm surprised. She's such a troublemaker. Who is it?" He grins thinking about how long they would last.

"Onii-san! Don't make that face! I'm sure that they will last, you'll know when you see them." Kururi pouted.

"Okay alright. Just tell me who he is."

Kururi grins. _"Kasuka."_

"Kasuka. Nice name." Sarcasm. He puts his shoes back into the closet.

"So how will this cheer me up?" Izaya rolls his eyes and ruffles Kururi's short hair.

"His last name."

He makes his way towards the kitchen, already bored of the conversation.

"Heiwajima."

Izaya turns around.

"Heiwajima Kasuka."

* * *

**Remember to review. :-D **(HOUNDS YOU ALL DOWN.) Reviews are the best thing anyone could EVER receive with a fanfiction. But you all know that already right? Because after writing fanfiction I truly understand what reviews mean. So I write more of them now. I hope you do to B) Not just for this fanfiction, but every one you read!

_lennie_


	2. 2

**Author's Note: **Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I almost forgot to mention, that YES! This is based off of Mujihi na Otoko, my second favourite manga from Mei Sakuraga. She's my favourite BL mangaka. So, Izanyan and XxAlysxX, you were right! This reminds you of it because it's based off of it.

Also, if you find any tense problems with me, please tell me! I have a habit of writing in present tense. Ugh… =w=;;

**Disclaimer: **Yeah whatever. I don't own anything. :

* * *

The perfect opportunity.

Izaya did not see this one coming.

"Heiwajima Kasuka." Kururi repeated with a smile plastered onto her face. Mairu appeared then, out of the kitchen.

"So you've told Nii-san!" She grinned mischievously. The two expressions combined on his sister's faces genuinely worried Izaya.

"How did you manage to get this boy Mairu?" Izaya pretended not to give much of a damn.

The three all knew that this is a complete and utter lie. Izaya cared, more than he wants to give off.

Mairu waved her hand. "It was nothing. With my charms I tot-"

Kururi laughed and Izaya grinned.

"Cut the crap!" He set his bag down onto the couch and headed towards the dining room, with the two girls trailing after him.

"Okay okay." She put her hands up. "We just seemed to click."

Izaya notes the faint blush on her cheeks.

"So dinner is ready!" Kururi clasped her hands together. "And we also invited some guests!"

"Guests." Izaya frowned. He was never the social butterfly and it wasn't like anyone at his university wanted to be friends with him.

Then, on the cue, as if some evil hand were working it's way through fate, the doorbell rang.

The shrill noise caused Izaya to jump. The doorbell was never usually rang since the three rarely ever invited guests over. Izaya felt slightly uneasy and turned to the girls.

"Who did you inv-" They merely smiled and shoved him towards the door and he was left looking at the door with a blank expression.

Izaya turned his attention to the camera display and his blood ran cold.

Kasuka and Shizuo are standing in front of his apartment.

Kasuka was clad in a black vest, simple gray tee and tight black jeans. Izaya nodded in approval that he could look good with his sister. He had a calm and expressionless look about him and Izaya was sure that Mairu did not mind. He was quite the looker so it probably did not matter for his sister.

Girls. He tsked. _Shallow._

Then, Shizuo. He wasn't in his usual attire. Izaya blushed slightly, seeing him wear a casual tee with loose sweater covering his body.

But first things first. He calmed himself down.

_Mairu and Kururi, I'll kill them for inviting the two without my permission._

He gritted his teeth and hoped for the best. This could be a good chance, but Izaya was not the optimistic one in this situation.

He unlocked the door and swings it open, to greet the two.

Heiwajima Shizuo greeted him with wide eyes. Then it slowly formed into a half glare. Izaya's heart dropped and he attempted a half grin.

"Kururi, Mairu!" Izaya turned around and saw the girls grinning like idiots and rounding the corner. Mairu giggled and let go of Kururi's arm.

"Kasuka!" She grabs his hand and they look like a happy couple.

"Yoroshiku!" She bowed towards Shizuo.

Kururi bowed as well and Izaya feels obliged to greet him properly.

"This is Shizuo, my brother." Kasuka introduced a little quietly.

LINEBREAK

At this moment, Heiwajima Shizuo would have liked to be studying for the upcoming midterms. Instead, he was complied to accompany his brother for a dinner at his new girlfriend's house.

It wasn't like Kasuka ever had a girlfriend, so Shizuo wasn't sure of what to do.

So he agreed. Now he was rethinking his decision.

Orihara Mairu. He was worrying at first, in case she was truly the sibling of Orihara Izaya. But it couldn't be that coincidental. Could it?

Yes, it could. The door of a modern looking apartment opens and Izaya, clad in a tight sweater appears at the door with an unreadable expression.

One of the main reasons Shizuo stayed away from the boy was his appearance. The rumours were one thing, but they were most likely created from Izaya's body.

Such as how his clothing seemed to accentuate every single curve of his body. He had a body that girls would envy.

This is what Shizuo found dangerous. He gave off such a sexual feeling that Shizuo was drawn to him. So naturally, he had to push him away. As far as possible.

Shizuo wasn't a risk taker. The last time they had to associate with each other was during a big project. He tried to show hostility towards Izaya. Shizuo's heart clenched at the pained expression Izaya wore when he had thrown nasty words towards him.

It really wasn't Izaya's fault. Just his body. And partially Shizuo's as well.

He did his best to give him a warning look when they met eyes. He couldn't help but stare at his pale white skin in the process as well.

When he turned around to call his sisters, Shizuo admired the way his silky hair trailed down his nape and the perky ass that belonged to Izaya. He coughed and averted his gaze.

_It was just lust_, Shizuo admitted to himself.

Dinner tonight was going to be hard and long.

Not in a literal sense.

* * *

**Thank you all for your feed back! Please review btw, reviews are the _best_ freaking gift a writer could ever recieve.**

.Usagi: pfft oh my god. I am so sorry. that was terribly derpy of me! I changed it 8D thanks yo!

DumbDumb: thanks bb! definitely continuing of course.

Asuka Nakamura: mmmmmmmm... one-sided. in a sense. B) hurrrr its just lust on one side though. D:

XxAlysxX: YES MEI IS MY FAV MANGAKA EBA. and yeah it is based off of MNO. :3;; haha

gina: all is explained in this chapter \o/

Izanyan: and yeaah you too! it is based off of MNO actually.

Sorry for uh. Kind of rushing it a bit. I didn't really think


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! **

**Author's Note: **I apologize for how long this took to get out! Life is really busy when you have lessons or work 5/7 of a week. Enjoy, and you know what's coming next chapter! n_n

* * *

"So then, I told the teacher…"

Kururi chatted with Kasuka animatedly and he occasionally smiled and nodded. Izaya observed Mairu, who was eating silently and merely having fun being a standbyer. Izaya admitted that it was relaxing to watch the couple have fun together, and it temporarily took his mind off of what was in front of him.

Shizuo, with his grey v-necked tee dipping dangerously low, displaying some of his toned chest. Izaya looked back at his soup to hide his red cheeks. He was contemplating whether to start a conversation with the blonde but he was to cowardly. Didn't Shizuo already display his dislike for him already? Izaya felt incredibly bitter.

His sisters had given him such a wonderful opportunity, but he could do nothing with the current situation. He was stuck.

The sound of wooden chairs scraping backwards woke him from his daze and he snapped his head up, briefly meeting eyes with Shizuo.

Was it just his imagination, or did those amber eyes lock gazes with him for a brief moment?

Izaya's heart thumped wildly and his face felt hot.

"Iza-nii! We're going over to Kasuka's for a movie!" Mairu grinned and threw her arm over Kururi and Kasuka's shoulders.

He cleared his throat and coughed.

"Oh. Okay. Have fun." Izaya gave a silent groan. His sisters were always off and having the time of their lives while he was going nowhere, unapproachable and helpless.

Izaya wondered when it would change.

"Help me clear the dishes before you go." His mood plummeted gloomily and Izaya stacked his plates a little too vigourously.

Trying to avoid staring at Shizuo was proving to be extremely difficult, and he focused his eyes on the table with extreme concentration.

Somehow he let that Shizuo had his gaze on him, and it made his cheeks burn.

"Shizuo-san~ Can you stay and help Nii-chan clean up?" Mairu asked softly and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shizuo start for a brief moment and softened.

"Izaya allwaayys gets grumpy whenever he has to do everything himself!" Kururi sang as she walked out of the dining room. "We cooked! This is your duty!"

To be honest, Izaya was too nervous around Shizuo to concentrate on being angry, or even plot a revenge for the next dinner.

He was scared. When had he ever felt like this before? The feeling that envelops your chest, like a warm summer breeze hugging your entire body, and creeping into your chest. He felt as if he had just run a ten kilometre marathon.

Izaya wished that it would just… stop.

"Yeah. Sure." He heard Shizuo let out a breath (Was he really frustrated of having to be alone with Izaya?) and he saw him run a hair through his blonde hair. Izaya jumped slightly when he looked at Izaya for a moment, without an expression. Then, he leaned over the table and began to collect and stack the plates. Izaya stood there, entranced by his shirt, dipping lower and granting him some view of his muscular ch-

"Are you gonna just stand there?" He wore a skeptical look.

"Yes, because I'm just going to make you do aaaalll of the work." Izaya wore a quirkish smile, completely unsure of how to act, other than his usual self.

He had never been put in these shoes before, and these shoes felt uncomfortable as hell and he wanted to toss them in the bin as soon as possible. But as long as Shizuo was around, Izaya would be put into continuously painful situations.

As the blonde leaned in dangerously close, Izaya could smell the scent of his close, a sweet musky scent mixed with some clean laundry. Izaya forced himself not to lean in completely and drink in his amazing smell. Not as if the man would let him anyways.

"You can leave them on the table and I'll take them in."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He rolled up his sleeves and headed towards the living room. Izaya let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

The journey with the plates to the sink went as a blur as he was completely immersed in his own thoughts of Shizuo. The T.V. was turned on, and Izaya guess that the blonde had taken the liberty to turn it on himself, not that he minded. Why wasn't he returning home already?

"…just go." Izaya groaned to the sink full of soapy dishes. He scrubbed vigorously at the small white plate in his hands, even though the sauce on it was long washed off. Izaya was determined to take as long as he could, doing the simple task of washing plates.

He felt terrible for being too much of a coward of not taking advantage of this situation.

And then the small white plate slipped neatly from his fingers as he heard a voice behind him.

"You done yet?"

The shattering of the ceramic pieces jolted Izaya from his daze. Wasn't Shizuo in the living room?

His cheeks flared with embarrassment and he bent down immediately to pick up the first shard he saw, and in stupidity, he cut his finger on a broken edge.

Izaya winced and forced himself not to tremble as the crimson substance slowly dripped down his index finger.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

For a brief moment, Shizuo feared that his voice would give out his concern. His brain racked with worry when he saw the man cut himself on the edge of a broken piece of plate.

"I'm fine." Izaya turned away from the blonde and he sensed that something had changed.

Something had clicked in Izaya's mind at that moment and he was broken, not the plate. His heart, his mind, he was completely tired from keeping up a normal act.

Izaya was not normal. He was never normal, and never will be.

So he decided to drop his mask.

His mood darkened dangerously as he turned away from Shizuo.

He himself could feel the maliciousness behind his own words and he no longer wished for Shizuo to keep up his facade.

Izaya knew that he didn't care, he hated Izaya. He was tired of all the fake concern, all the fake politeness and the manners.

"Izaya, I'm gonna clean this up, go patch yourself up."

He silently began to bend down and pick up the pieces of plate with a towel from the counter. Izaya left without a word.

As Shizuo finally finished putting the last piece into the garbage, and turned to the living room.

The blonde's breath hitched as he saw the man laying on the sofa as if he were a limp doll, with the blood still oozing out of his cut. Quietly, he bent down beside Izaya and took his injured hand within his own. He observed the soft rising and falling of Izaya's chest but was interrupted with those crimson eyes fluttered open.

"Wha-"

"First aid kit. You have one at home?"

"No… No one usually gets hurt in our household so.." Izaya sat up and suddenly his expression changed into something more predatory. The blonde's mental alarm went blaring, but he couldn't move as Izaya brought his finger up to touch Shizuo's lips ever so gently like a feather. His breath hitched.

"I guess I'll just have to do this."

Dangerous. Shizuo's inner danger alert was going nuts but he couldn't force himself to move, as Izaya sat up in front of Shizuo.

He brought his own finger and licked the blood off, painfully slowly. Shizuo stared as the pink muscle worked around the owner's own finger and his cheeks flared red as he wondered what that tongue would feel against his… oh god. Izaya's eyes never left Shizuo's during the whole process.

He felt something stir in his pants and nearly half moaned, and half groaned.

"Shit."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**. I will give you cookies and reply to you of course. Mmhhmm...

**Whitefleur:** ikr. he should feel lucky. thanks bb!

**Summer-Love-Ari:** mmmm many compliments, many thanks~

**Kursnic:** now you got it. :3

**blackwingsgreeneyes:** good. but i won't follow it completely so feel free to read it! (its super good)

**Aihara-Yuki:** GURL U READ MY MIND. I THOUGHT THE TWO WERE EXACTLY LIKE SHIZUO AND IZAYA. SADIFJS

**Plushie-Sama:** and all **I **have to say is... thank you.


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DRRR! bijs!**

**Authors Note: HI GUYS. I"M BACK. By the way, sorry about the confusing POV's I guess. I'll try to fix that stuff in the future chapters. Enjoy... this er. Teaser.**

* * *

"Shit."

Shizuo jerked back and shook himself.

This was _Izaya_. Wasn't he already hanging out with that professor Shiki already? Or what.

Not like he would ever be interested in Shizuo.

"What?" Izaya raised his eyes and the blonde sighed. He raked his hand through his hair and Izaya shot him another suggestive glance.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Shizuo sighed once more. What was he doing here? He didn't belong here. He took one last glance at the white, clean and spotless house that was the Orihara household. Probably the last time he would see it, so why not take it in again? The LED tv… the chestnut floors… and a soft white sofa. Perfect for… Wait. Fuck.

He shook his head again.

"You know what? I really got to get go-"

A hand grasped his wrist and held him tight.

"Come on Heiwajima-kun." Izaya whispered. "Why don't you steal a little time for me?"

* * *

- - - - - - _"Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like a domino." _- Jessie J - - - - - - - -


	5. 5

**Authors Note: **Wow guys. Long time no see. I've gotten older, my writing has changed, and I think I've just gotten more mature as a person. I hope that makes my writing better! Hope that you guys enjoy me continuing this. I felt bad when I saw y'all reviewing when I wasn't even updating! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DRRR!

* * *

Even if the apartment burst into flames right at that very second, Izaya doubted that he would even notice. If the television exploded, Izaya wouldn't even see it. If the city had an earthquake, he wouldn't even feel it. Izaya only had his eyes and ears for Heiwajima Shizuo. If Shizuo would let him steal a bit of his time, he would definitely return it in favour.

Inside, a sick and twisted part of him cackled gleefully as he watched Shizuo swallowed and blushed. The normal part of Izaya blushed as well, and grew embarrassed as Shizuo's Adam's apple bobbed once more as he swallowed once more. He could literally see the gears turning in that blonde head.

_-What the hell is he saying? Izaya is such a gross homo. I regret coming over. This is disgusting-_

Which was probably what he was thinking at the moment.

Izaya deflated as reality kicked in and he looked away. Shizuo was silent for what seemed to be minutes. Finally, Izaya came to a resolution.

_Carpe Diem, baby. _Izaya was going to live this day to it's fullest, even if that meant giving someone who hated him a blowjob, and forcing himself onto him. He swallowed, and lifted his eyes. Shizuo was still transfixed on a point that Izaya was unable to identify.

Unfortunately, Izaya couldn't get what he wanted. What he wanted was Shizuo to throw him roughly back onto the sofa, to tear off the clothes he was wearing and to fuck him senseless until he couldn't remember his own name.

But what he could get was this.

With his heart pounding in his ears, and his pulse rocketing, he broke the balance of silence and acknowledgement. He tipped the scales.

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's wrist and pulled him towards the sofa. Startled, Heiwajima had no time to react. Despite his unease, Izaya licked his lips deviously and got up off the sofa, and dropped to his knees, between Shizuo's.

"W-what?" Shizuo stuttered.

"Hush." Izaya brought his finger to his lips, had a sudden inspiration, and gave the cut a small lick. That would definitely get him hard.

And getting Shizuo hard was a good idea, because Izaya really had to do something about the rock growing between his legs.


	6. 6

**Authors Note: **ayooo waddup guys. I'm back again. dutifully updating. ;) One of you did ask me to write a longer chapter, so I did. But let me explain. The past two chapters have been short because I meant for them to be sort of ~preludes~ or ~intermezzos~. anyways. enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I dont' own DRRR!. or claim to.

* * *

Before Shizuo could speak, before he could even move, Izaya had pounced on him. Orihara Izaya was currently kneeling between his legs while he perched on the edge of the sofa of _Orihara Izaya_'s home. He tried to focus, to grab the situation, but there was nothing he could do. Shizuo was rendered prostate.

And then there was the _extremely _distracting fact that Izaya was currently baring his teeth, and using them to slyly pull down the zipper of his jeans. The very heat rolling off Izaya warmed his already-hot crotch and he clenched his jaw. Could this man get any sexier?

Shizuo ground his teeth in an effort to keep himself from bucking into his face. He didn't know where this was going, but… what was it that Izaya had said? Steal a little time for him?

That struck a chord within him.

Humans are all beings with jam-packed schedules, and incredibly fast-paced lives. Shizuo felt that in one perspective, it was like music. Some things were rigid, like baroque and classical. You had to strictly follow the beat, no exceptions. But then there was Romantic music. Time was flexible. You could apply _rubato _to some parts of the pieces, speed up a little here, or slow down a little there, but you'll always return back to normal.

Shizuo sighed. In a way, musicians sure knew their own species better than anyone else.

He felt that he had some more pressing thoughts on this thought, but right then, Izaya had grasped his belt, and unbuckled it slowly.

The air was thick, hot, and tense. Shizuo wished he could call it awkward, but they both knew that it was quiet acceptance. Breaking the silence would once again, tip the balance, and create an unwanted disturbance.

They both wanted this.

Something almost snapped within Shizuo as he watched Izaya slowly slip the button out of its fastened position. What was he thinking?

_This guy is such an easy prey. He has no idea that I'm going to dump him right after this. He needs to be more careful. _

Or maybe…

_What a loser. He's not even sexy. He needs to learn some moves and not just sit there like some limp doll. _

He was almost tempted to stand up, with his unbuttoned jeans, and grab Izaya by the shoulders and shake him until he spilled everything that he wanted to know. This frustration needed to stop bubbling up within Shizuo whenever he was near Izaya. It was bloody hell, trying to figure out what the man was thinking all the time.

As usual, Izaya was averting his gaze from his, and Shizuo silently willed him to look him in the eyes, for once. As he parted Shizuo's fly, the blonde blushed furiously as Izaya took in the enormous bulge that was Shizuo's crotch.

Embarrassed, Shizuo grunted softly and slapped a hand over his mouth to hide his blush. Izaya looked up- finally!- and shot him with a boring gaze, and his red eyes darkened.

"Don't be embarrassed." Izaya breathed, and dropped his eyes once again.

A pink blush that matched Shizuo's dark one dusted his high cheekbones, and Shizuo stared.

_At least I'm not the only nervous one. It makes me feel like less of a prey._

Then, Izaya slowly slipped a slender hand under the waistband of his briefs and grasped Shizuo's cock. The blonde jerked back at the sensation of Izaya's cool hand along his length.

_I can't believe this is happening. Izaya's hand. On my. Cock._

* * *

Izaya prayed with his entire soul that his hands weren't shaking. He was positive that the rest of his body was.

Instead, he focused on what _wasn't _shaking. He grasped Shizuo's manhood firmly and pulled it gently out of its confines. It stood fully erect, and Izaya licked his lips as he studied it.

After all, this could be the last time he would ever see it.

Izaya himself started to feel a sweet heat gathering at his crotch and he closed his eyes and ran his fingers lightly along the sides of Shizuo.

"Ung-" He heard a soft moan bubble up from Shizuo's mouth as he threw his head back and nearly bucked his hips.

_Mmm… so big. So velvety. _

Izaya almost burst into laughter. His thoughts sounded like he was eating a steak. But this was better than steak. He licked his lips and brought his face forward. His heart pounded in his ears like the bass of a latest pop song.

_Oh god. How long have I wanted to do this?_

The only sounds in the room were Izaya's and Shizuo's heavy breathing.

Then, he brought his lips close to Shizuo's cock and gave it languid lick from the base to the top. Hearing another moan from Shizuo, Izaya licked the slit where pre-cum was already oozing. He lapped at the liquid like a cat and finally started to envelop the crown with mouth.

He slowly slipped his moist lips over the tip and ran his tongue over the slit a few more times, and then proceeded to move down.

"Mmmph.." Izaya moaned softly as he hollowed his cheeks and took Shizuo in deeper. As his head bobbed up and down, he closed his eyes and tried his best to not cry.

He was doing what he wanted, but he wasn't getting the satisfaction. It was like taking a sip of Coke but only to find out that the bubbles were all gone, and you were just drinking sugary water. It felt like his heart was being wrenched in two, his dick was unbearably hard in his pants, his chest was incredibly hollow, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

reviews are intensely appreciated n_n


	7. 7

**a/n: ****Hullo guys. I hadn't realized how good this fic was doing until I wrote some Takao x Midorima that I'm actually _really _proud of, but no one reviewed it! ;_; well, if you like Kuroko no Basuke, the fic is on my page. ;)**

**disclaimer: I do not claim to own Durarara!**

* * *

Shizuo wasn't sure when he came, and he wasn't sure how that had transitioned into Izaya on top of him, moaning and bouncing on Shizuo, whispering his name over and over again while wrapping his arms around the blonde, but he knew that he was completely ensnared by him. Ensnared by his sensuality, his passion, but somehow there was still something holding Izaya back. It drove Shizuo crazy, and he was unable to put his finger on what _exactly _was bothering him.

Shizuo also guessed that he should've been bothered by the fact that Izaya was practically a stranger, a not-really-formally-introduced acquaintance, but here he was, fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

But in the heat of the moment, Shizuo failed to think of these things. No, he did. He just chose to ignore them. In the back of his head, he prayed that the next morning, everything would be back to normal. The practically-strangers would pass each other in the halls without a glance, and Izaya would move on to someone else.

The last thought caused Shizuo to clench his jaw, but he stopped himself when he remembered that he _had no right _to be possessive.

So as the blonde stood outside Izaya's door at quarter-to-midnight, he wondered how exactly he had gotten out of there. Shizuo also realized with a jolt, that Mairu, Kururi, and Kasuka hadn't returned. He stood there for a minute or two, somewhat shell-shocked, before taking out his phone and snapping it open.

_11:21 p.m. Kasuka: Mairu and Kururi and I are at Karaoke. Go home without me. _

Shizuo silently closed the phone. The mere mention of his brother caused him to blush. What would he say if he found out what Shizuo had done tonight? He slapped a hand over his mouth. Normally, he hated violence but he had an extremely strong urge to hit something.

He quickly made his way home, took a quick shower, and slammed the door to his bedroom once he was inside. The loud _bang! _gave him a sense of satisfaction.

Shizuo slid down to the floor against the door. He could almost still feel Izaya's heat surrounding him, moving, and-

He threw his head back as he realized he was getting hard again. If he could stamp his sexual attraction for Izaya away, he would do so right away. It would do nothing but hurt him. But what was more troublesome was his ordinary attraction for him. It wasn't just sexual. Shizuo had an urge to just _be around him_. He wanted to observe his quiet beauty- not his sensuality- forever, and keep him for himself.

* * *

Izaya woke up the next day with a sore back and dark circles around his eyes. He peered at his reflection in the mirror, and considered attempting to improve his appearance. He wondered if the person he was trying to improve it for would even notice, so he did nothing.

As he made his way to the dining table for breakfast, Mairu and Kururi turned their heads to greet him.

"_Ohayou_, _onii-san!_" Mairu called. "Aren't you going to ask how my date with Kasuka was?"

"No." Izaya muttered sourly. Kururi ruffled his hair.

"Did something happen last night? You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Yeah, all because of you two." He grumbled.

Mairu stood up. "Really? Tell us! What happened! Was it with Heiwajima-san?"

Izaya shook his head. "I was just joking. Didn't get a good night's rest, that's all."

"Heeeeh? All right. Make sure you get more sleep tonight then. I hope there won't be any... distractions." Mairu had a glint in her eye, and Izaya suspected that she had an inkling of what went on yesterday.

Izaya shrugged and grabbed the plastic spoon for the rice.

"Come on, let's eat. I'm going to be late for my first lecture."

* * *

As Izaya entered the automatic doors of one of his lecture halls, he wondered what sick plan Lady Luck had planned for him today.

A babble of freshman stood in front of the door of the hall, and Izaya resisted an urge to sneer at them. They were laughing loudly and creating a large amount of noise in the empty hallway.

Typical humans.

As he pushed past the group to get to the door, he caught of a glimpse of a 195cm-tall blonde head near the edge of the crowd. He froze, and quickly recovered. Shizuo hadn't spared him a look and Izaya bit his lip as he entered the hall.

What else had he expected? It wasn't as if they were lovers now that they had slept together once. Besides, it was mostly Izaya forcing himself on Shizuo, anyways. Izaya had just been enticing a human reaction out of him.

He walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat. Izaya huffed as the group of freshman entered the room, and the professor took a stand at the podium.

"Today, we're going to have your _kouhai_s sitting in for this lecture. They're getting a taste of what this course is like."

Izaya suspected that it was something like that. He watched Shizuo take a seat near the front- so brave, so honest- and throughout the whole class, he stared at his straight back.

He guessed that was another thing that he loved about Shizuo; His honesty and his bravery. He was never afraid to speak up and bluntly said his opinions. It was the total opposite of him, and Izaya found it extremely endearing.

He tried not to think of the feeling of Shizuo's cock inside of him, but somehow in the middle of the lecture, his daydreams had wound back to the night before.

"_So big... so full… H-heiwajima-san…." He moaned._

"Orihara-san, did you hear me?" Izaya jolted up.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We're going for food now, do you want to join us?"

Normally Izaya would have opted out of this event, but the sight of Shizuo's tall and straight back leaving the room, getting further and further away from him, stirred something within him. He had to catch up.

"Sure. I'll go."

* * *

As the small group of students took a seat in the restaurant, Izaya settled for a chair near the end of the table, where he was able to see everyone. After all, human observation was one of his hobbies.

Izaya was distracted during the whole meal, and he barely touched his food. However, when Shizuo suddenly spoke up, Izaya stirred to life.

"Your hand is on mine." Shizuo said blandly to a short and petite girl to his right. She blushed furiously and withdrew it, but it was obvious that she had been trying to make a move on him.

Izaya covered his mouth at his _honesty _and his stupidity.

"Heiwajima-san, it was so obvious that she was making a move on you." He chuckled.

Shizuo turned towards him and frowned. "I'm not good with advances."

"Hm… like yesterday, right?" Izaya rested his chin on his hand and looked at him expectantly.

Shizuo made a low sound at the back of his throat and drew his eyebrows together. "Let me get this straight Izaya."

Izaya's heartbeat sped up a little. _He called me by my first name? _

"I don't like you." Shizuo said tonelessly.

"I figured." Izaya grinned but something fell within him. Shizuo stood up, looking at Izaya from above.

"Washroom." He said. Izaya stared at his retreating back, and once again felt the urge to just chase after him. He hated seeing that back sometimes, as it got smaller and smaller, further and further. So he stood up abruptly after Shizuo had left and found himself in the washroom as well.

Shizuo was just leaving as Izaya got to the door, and Izaya crossed his arms.

"Could you take a step back please? I'd like to get in." Shizuo raised an eyebrow, but did as told.

Izaya's eyes swept the floor of the stalls, making sure that there were no other occupants in the stalls. He decided to use whatever sexual attraction Shizuo still held for him to his best advantage.

"So. Would you like to continue?" Izaya heard himself say hollowly.

"Continue what?" Izaya's senses were suddenly heightened and Shizuo's deep voice made his heartbeat speed up even more. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this in the future.

"What we started yesterday."

There was an eerie silence before Shizuo spoke up.

"That already ended."

But Izaya felt himself grab Shizuo's hands and pulled him into the nearest stall. He thanked the Washroom Gods that it was clean, and not smelly, as he quickly grabbed Shizuo's belt and unbuckled it with an almost inhumanly speed.

Shizuo grabbed his wrist roughly.

"What, are you doing." He breathed.

"Just relax." Izaya smiled. He unzipped Shizuo's pants a second time, and dove his hand under his undergarments. Izaya's heart was still beating wildly, just like the first time, and he hoped his nervousness wasn't showing. After all, Izaya had to play the role of the confident one.

He pulled Shizuo's length out of its confines and began to stroke it. A small noise erupted from Shizuo, and he threw his head back against the wall of the stall. The only noises echoing in the washroom were Shizuo's and Izaya's heavy breathing.

As the blonde's cock grew even harder, Izaya looked up at Shizuo's neck, watching a bead of sweat trickle down under his shirt, he felt the sudden urge to lick it. Shizuo lowered his head and Izaya found himself staring at his lips; those expressionless, and hard lips. He wished he had kissed them last night. That might have been the last chance he would have ever gotten.

He swiped a thumb over the leaking tip of Shizuo's cock and spread a bit of precum.

"God…" Shizuo moaned. The sound of his hand slapping on Shizuo's skin increased in speed, and Izaya knew he was coming. He grabbed a tissue with his free hand and felt him come. His hand became sticky and wet, but he kept stroking, letting Shizuo enjoy his orgasm further. After Izaya had stopped, Shizuo looked down, and Izaya stared at him with hooded eyes.

He leaned closer, and tilted his head, but at the last minute, Izaya became frightened. He dropped his gaze and leant back.

Suddenly, he felt a monstrous strength slam him into the opposite side of the stall and he winced as his back hit the hard surface. Shizuo pinned his wrists to the wall and glowered down at him with a furious expression.

"What the hell are you holding back for?" He nearly snarled, and the next thing Izaya could feel was Shizuo's lips on his neck, biting, and nipping.

While he grabbed a few locks of Shizuo's blonde hair, in the back of his head he wondered how their relationship had come to this.

Where had he gone wrong? Why had it come to _this?_

* * *

**please read and review! 8)**

**haikuowl: **Wow! thank you so much for the great review. I guess you kind of caught on that I wanted to be more than just a simple relationship. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading ;v;

**glomp-ster: **durr iTS NOT GENIUS BUT THANK YOU ;/;

**yuki:** thanks for reminding me. rating changed, and I hope this chapter is long enough!

**shizayasmex: **yup I'm back. and CHAPTERS ARE LONGER NOW AS PER REQUEST ;)

**chelsea619: **hahaha well not exactly a _slut _but.. you get the idea.


End file.
